The Academy
by Omega Bombshell
Summary: Young heroes arrive at the Academy. This school is meant to teach you how to control your abilities, no matter how you got them. Some of the finest teachers on the planet reside here. But even in a seemingly perfect place, darkness lingers...
1. Record Interviews

**The Academy**

_The following are interviews with three potential teachers at the Academy. Recorded by Professor Charles Xavier._

_Subject 1. Bruce Wayne/ Batman_

X: Hello, Mr. Wayne.

(Wayne enters, eyes barely visible through the hood of his costume)

Wayne: Hello, Charles.

(Wayne abruptly takes a seat across from Xavier's desk.)

X: So, I'm guessing you want to teach here at the Academy?

Wayne: (nodding) Yes.

X: And what exactly is your... "power".

Wayne: Well, I don't exactly have one. You see, I keep myself in good shape, but I use technology to my advantage, and I use different fighting styles.

X: (smiling) Really now? Let's see... Hm... Could you hold your own against 'powered' beings?

Wayne: (nods again) Most definately. I have arrested many 'powered' beings. You see, back in Gotham...

X: (interrupting) Mr. Wayne, you came from Gotham? Were you involved in the mass bombing fiasco...

Wayne: Yes sir. I like to think I helped prevent it. You see, the Joker...

X: Yes yes I know the details. Well Mr. Wayne... Hm... Would you consider yourself a weapon specialist?

Wayne: (shaking head) I have sworn against using firearms.

X: Of course! Firearms are out of the question for students. I only allow them for agents, and even then I am against them.

Wayne: (smiling slightly) Yes... Well then.

X: Yes. Well, I think you have acquired a job Mr. Wayne.

(The two shake hands, and Wayne leaves)

Subject 2. Wolverine/ Logan

Logan: Hello, Charles. It's been a while.

X: Yes Logan it has. So I assume you want a teaching job?

Logan: (nodding) Yes sir. I think you are aware of my... abilities.

X: Yes yes. I think an interview would be pointless. Between you and me you already have a job.

Logan: (smiles) Thank you Charles.

X: Be careful Logan.

Subject 3. Dr. Manhattan

Manhattan: Xavier. I wish to be a teacher

X: Yes, I know. I am aware of your...abilities. I'm not sure if you'll be right for the job. Judging by your history... I don't want one of my students vaporized in the middle of class.

Manhattan: (tilts his head down, closing his eyes) I'm aware of my past. I'm sorry for what I have done. I have... control over my powers now.

X: (sighing) I see. Well, I guess I'll give you a chance...

Manhattan: Thank you. You won't regret it. Let's hope not.

(He teleports away) (X sighs)

_Just so you guys know, this story won't be like that. It will be in a third person perspective. It will feature characters from Marvel and DC, as well as a few Image and Dark Horse. The premise of the story is as follows:_

_The Academy is a place for fledging heroes struggling to control their abilities. It has some of the finest teachers in the world. But even in a seemingly perfect place, their have to be some dark secrets. Secrets that can't be held for long._

_So anyway, review. Tell me a few student ideas. I have Spidey down for sure to be a student. More teachers and students will showup along the way. This will be sort of like a highschool, except throw in heroes, villains, betrayal, death, homicide, and everything else. I expect this to be MY story. The story that I concentrate on. That I work to finish. So, review. Next chapter coming soon._


	2. New Students

**The Academy**

**2. New Students**

Wolverine snarled, swinging his claws around in a curve, tearing through the stomach of a gun wielding soldier. He spun around slicing through the neck of another. Batman stood behind Wolverine, throwing a Batarang in a full arc, watching it smash into a wall behind three oncoming soldiers. Batman pressed a button on the bottom of his gauntlet, causing the entire wall to explode and shower bricks down on the two soldiers. He rolled forward, swinging a fist into a soldier's face, breaking his nose. He quickly tripped another man and kneed another in the chest, before bringing his elbow crashing down onto the man's head. Wolverine sliced through two more soldiers in anger, chopping them into bits.

"Punkasses." Wolverine slid his claws in. Batman pulled his cape around his body, looking at the endless amount of bodies. Suddenly, his head jerked up and atleast three hundred soldiers rushed into the battlefield, machine guns blazing. Batman prepared to fight, but suddenly every soldier was vaporized, and in came Dr. Manhattan. Wolverine snarled.

"Who brought the ass?" Dr. Manhattan gave Logan a calm look.

"Watch it, Logan."

Wolverine approached Manhattan. "What are you gonna do about it..." Batman slid in between them.

"Charles, cut off the program."

Suddenly, every single body disappeared, and the backdrop transformed into a metallic wall. "DANGER ROOM SIMULATION ENDED." The three teachers stood in the middle of the huge room. Wolverine walked away from the two other agents, heading for the door and sliding his yellow hood off, revealing his spiked, jet black hair. "Whatever..." He whispered in a raspy voice. "I don't need this." The Danger Room door opened and closed behind him. Batman gave Manhattan a stern look.

"You know how he is, Jon. Give him some time to adjust." Dr. Manhattan nodded, and was gone in an instant. Batman stood in the room alone and sighed. "I hate keeping the peace between them, Xavier." A voice in his head responded.

"I know, Bruce. Logan will lighten up. Just give it time." Wayne nodded, and left the danger room. The Academy was a huge building. The outside looked like a mansion, but the inside was much bigger. There were atleast a dozen hallways on the bottom floor, each with it's own set of classrooms. On the second floor were dorms, and on the third rested around 16 offices, each with it's own bedroom. Wayne had one, but he rarely stayed at the Academy. He had his own manor to attend to. He also had his own missions. Wolverine and Manhattan lived here, along with Xavier. Batman would never admit it, but Manhattan scared him. He knew very well that Manhattan could destroy him if he decided to go rogue. Again.

As he arrived in the lobby, three students entered the front door, mouths hanging open in astonishment. Batman smirked.

" You kids looking for something?"

A teenage boy with dirty blonde hair, a milk white hoodie and faded blue jeans looked up at Batman. "Woah... Your... Batman!" Batman smiled and approached the boy, extending his hand.

"Yes, I am. You are?"

The boy blinked, and took Wayne's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Peter, sir. Peter Parker."

Wayne smiled. "And you other two?"

A hand gripped his tightly, and Batman looked up to see a brunette girl wearing a tight pants and a green sweater. "I'm Laurie Juspeczyk. Pleased to meet you." Wayne immediately noticed how beautiful the girl was. He looked at the third student. "And you might be?" The kid had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'm Eddie Brock." The teenage boy was wearing a torn, Metallica shirt and jeans with holes torn in the knees. Black hair shot up in spikes in the form of a mohawk. "Pleased to meet you three. So your all students here? Friends, I take it?" Peter shook his head.

"Oh no, I just met Laurie yesterday, and Eddie a few minutes ago." Bruce nodded.

"Well, let me show you kids to your rooms."

- - -

"Parker... Parker... Hm, here you are. Room number 16. You will be sharing a room with... hm... this student hasn't arrived yet." Peter opened the door to his room and rolled in his suitcase, gawking at the sheer size and quality of his room. It was perfect. The other three continued down the hall. "Laurie... Your room number is 21." Laurie nodded and carried her bag into her own room. Eddie and Batman continued down the hall. "Alright... Brock... Brock..." Batman looked up at the last door on the right. " Room number 27." Eddie pushed his way into his room and slammed the door in Wayne's face.

Batman was stunned at first, but then he shook his head and sighed.

"Kids."

- - -

_No more chapters will be that short I promise. I would like reviews, telling me whether or not I should continue. I'd appreciate it. GREATLY._


	3. First Class

_It's been a while since I've had an update._

- - -

**3. First Class**

"So, kids, can anyone tell me what this is?" Logan pointed to the black board behind him, a gun drawn in chalk slapped in the middle.

"Duh. It's a gun." Eddie Brock sarcastically said. Logan smirked, and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Eddie, it is a gun. Now, how many of you are invulnerable?" No hands went up. "How many of you have a healing factor?" Logan raised his own hand, and to his satisfaction no one else's hand went up. "Great. Now, we could do reports on how a gun works, how fast it could kill you, and where exactly you'd have to shoot to make it fatal. Or, we could see what it's like first hand." The three students watched Logan as he pulled open a desk drawer, drawing a .22 pistol. "This baby right here... It's small, lightweight. Perfect size for a _woman._" Laurie shifted uneasily in her seat. Peter watched her, and Eddie smirked. "Now, follow me kids." He opened the door to his classroom, sliding out into the hall with the teenagers behind him. "Alright... Coast is clear. Let's go." The students followed Logan down the hallway until he stopped by a jet black door. "Alright..." He threw open the door, and hurried the kids inside. He shut it behind him, and noticed the kids awestruck faces.

"What is this place?" Peter whispered, looking around the glowing white room.

Logan smiled. "This is what we like to call the Murder Room. Not that any murder's have taken place here, but it senses every living thing as soon as it steps through the doorway. When every _living _thing is gone, even if it's less than those who entered, the room absorbs everything left."

Eddie smirked again. "Neat... so like, blood, corpses, weapons..." Logan nodded.

"Alright, so who want's to go first? Eddie how about you?" He tossed the gun to the boy.

Eddie suddenly looked nervous. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Logan smirked. "What do you think? Shoot me." Eddie gulped, and then pointed the gun at Logan. "Alright..." He pulled the trigger, resulting in a loud bang, and Logan snarled, falling backwards into one of the glowing white walls. He lay on the ground, blood spreading around the small, circular bullet wound in his chest. Eddie stared at him. Suddenly, the bullet was pushed upwards and out of the small hole in Logan's chest. Then, the hole sealed over with a new layer of muscle and skin. He stood, rolling his shoulders. "Just like the good ol' days." Laurie smiled, and Peter watched Logan in amazement. "Wow..." Logan looked at Peter, and gave him a smirk. "Alright, kids. Tomorrow we'll be examining your different powers." Laurie stared at Logan, while Eddie gulped again. "Class dismissed."

- - -

Wolverine dropped from the X- Jet, falling towards the ground at breakneck speed. He hit the ground and immediately a few bones in his body shattered. His arm twisted around his back, and his leg was badly bent out of shape. Wolverine sat up in slight pain, letting the bones heal and then popping his leg back into place. His arm straightened itself out, and he growled. He was on a solo mission. He looked around, seeing countless trees in the dark night. Logan stood, pulling his yellow and blue hood over his head. His claws slid from his hands, and he dashed forward.

- - -

A lone security guard stood still, scanning the area in front of him, the butt of his MP5 tucked into the crook of his arm, the barrel facing the ground. Suddenly, he heard a snarl from behind and three metal claws ripped through his intestines, causing him to fall to his knees in pure agony. Wolverine ripped his claws from the man's gut, and brutally tore the man's clothes from his body. He slid the camo pants over his own yellow and blue uniform, and then he fastened the thick jacket. His claws slid back into his arms, and he slid the man's black boots onto his own. Finally, he took off his hood, tucking it behind the heavy jacket so it would be concealed from view, and then he picked up the MP5. He began to walk to the military base in front of him.

Within seconds of reaching Wolverine, the man was dead. Logan picked up his gun,skin and muscle cells still regenerating, and open fired on the 14 guards that had assaulted him. A few seconds later, they were all dead. Wolverine stepped into the room, walking past the countless bodies and arriving at a small console at the other end of the room. He quickly typed in four numbers, and the wall to the left of Wolverine slid away. Behind it, a bloodied and beaten Vision sat on his knees in handcuffs. He looked up slowly

- - -

Logan walked through the empty hallways of the military base. Eventually, he located a gigantic, metallic door. Dropping the MP5, Wolverine drew his claws and stabbed into the door, ripping them open with force. He was greeted with a massive barrage of gunfire, literally ripping his skin and muscle from his body. Blood splattered the wall behind him, and Wolverine fell down. The guards that had blown him apart, lowered their guns, turning away from him. A man in the same uniform as the guards ran out to Logan, intent on getting rid of the body and cleaning up the mess. He had an AK-47 strapped to his back. Within mere seconds of reaching Wolverine's body, the man was dead. Logan grabbed his rifle, blasting apart all 15 of the guards that had tried to kill him. He threw the AK-47 down, and walked across the large room to a console on the other end. He located a keyboard, and typed in thee numbers, causing the wall to the left of him to slowly slide open. Behind it, a beaten and bloodied Vision looked up slowly, one of his eyes swollen almost shut. He wore thick handcuffs that had some sort of electricity producing device attached to them.

Logan approached him, drawing his claws and slicing clean through the handcuffs, freeing the injured Vision. "...Logan?" Vision asked quietly. Wolverine nodded, picking up Vision and cutting a hole in the wall. He stepped out of the hole into the empty wilderness around the building. He layed Vision on the ground, and looked up into the sky, pulling out a small communicator.

"Charlie? Could you send Bruce out here to pick me up? I found Vision. He's wounded." Suddenly, a huge mob of soldiers came from the woods, firing rapidly into the sky and screaming in some foreign language. "Shit." Wolverine whispered, drawing his claws.

- - -

_Well that was the chapter. Hopefully I'll get some reviews, positive or negative. Oh, and Vision is not Vision II. It's just Vision I. I'll go into the story of why he was captured and all this next time. _


	4. A Helping Hand

**Chapter 4. A Helping Hand**

Wolverine's vision transferred into a blinding light blue, and he felt his feet leave the ground, and then his entire body was thrown backwards into the nearest wall. "God dammit!" He screamed loudly, and he felt something thud down beside him. His vision cleared, and infront of him lay an even more beaten Vision. Wolverine sat up, now on his knees, and felt for the other man's pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it, and then turned to see the mutilated bodies of over thirty soldiers, all lying around in several pieces. Blood covered the snow around him. Standing in the middle of the genocidal mess was Dr. Manhattan, in all his shining, blue glory. "You sonova..." Wolverine started, but Manhattan just smirked. "Looks like I saved your life again Logan." Wolverine slid his claws out, standing and beginning to angrily sprint at the blue man.

"I've had it with you!" Wolverine dove for Manhattan, eager to teach him a lesson. Suddenly, he disappeared and Wolverine landed in the snow. He quickly got back to his feet, looking around. "Where'd you go? You afraid now, Manhattan? C'mon... I ain't through with you yet!" A sudden impact drove into Wolverine's back, sending him flying several yards and causing him to hit the snow again, this time feeling slight pain. He looked up as Dr. Manhattan stood above him, one finger pointed directly at him.

"I really don't want to have to kill you, Logan. But, if I must..." Suddenly, Manhattan began to tremble, and both hands went to cradle his head as he backed away from Wolverine. "Argh... what... what's happenin..." He exploded in a brilliant blue light, and standing in his place was Vision. Logan panted and stood. "I owe you one..." Vision smiled wryly. "You owe me nothing, only..." Vision's left arm suddenly exploded, sending sparks and a thick, black liquid all over the snow around him. He turned slowly to see Dr. Manhattan again, who had fired the blast that had destroyed Vision's arm. Vision looked back at his arm, then at the ground, before smiling widely and slowly looking back up at Manhattan. Wolverine realized what was about to happen. "Vision, no!" It was too late. Without warning, Vision blasted forward towards Manhattan, who calmly fired a single blast from his right hand into his attacker. Vision exploded midflight, his body parts flying in all directions. Wolverine jumped forward, claws extended, screaming in anger. Before he made contact with Manhattan, however, something smashed into him, causing him to fall into the snow and roll a few feet. He looked up to see a tall, dark figure, a cape billowing in the wind behind him. Manhattan stood calmly as Vision's head began to sprout a neck, which led to shoulders, which led to arms and a torso. Fully repaired, Vision stood, glaring at Manhattan.

"Bruce..." Wolverine began. Batman stepped into the moonlight. "It's Batman right now, Wolverine. Manhattan, transfer us back to the base. This instant."

- - -

"What were you two thinking!?" Xavier yelled at Vision and Manhattan, the two of them standing in front of the large oak desk in the older man's office.

"I knew Vision would repair himself. I was just trying to end the fight. I could have actually killed him if I was trying."

Xavier looked to Vision. "And what exactly were you thinking?" Vision looked at the ground.

"I knew he'd come back. He was about to kill Logan."

Xavier's eyes widened. "Is this true, Dr. Manhattan?"

Manhattan looked surprised. "No... Logan attacked me, so I threw him into a wall. Next thing I know, my atoms are splitting apart."

Xavier sternly looked at both of them. "I'll leave both of you too with a warning. Now, get out of my office." The two stood, walking towards the door. "Wait, Vision, stay here for a minute." Manhattan left, and Vision turned to Xavier.

"Yes?"

"You'll be teaching the students Physics. Now, your room number is 311. Get out of my sight. You two have angered me beyond belief." Vision nodded, and phased through the door behind him.

Xavier sighed, massaging his temples. Suddenly, his door swung open. Standing in the doorway stood a man wearing a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Standing in front of him was a man in a pair of gray pants, a large brown coat, and a pair of plain brown shoes. He was wearing a white mask that completely covered his face and head, the bottom inside his jacket. A blank ink blot sat square in the middle, and it shifted as he set his eyes on Xavier.

"Evening." The man said, stepping toward Xavier's desk. "I'm here to join your school. I don't have any powers or anything like that, but I want to help people." He fixed the white scarf that was around his neck, and then extended a gloved hand to the crippled man behind the desk. "Forgive me, for I've been so rude. Call me Rorschach."

_Ok so I'm returning to this story. Keep in mind, Rorschach wasn't insane from the start. I may have taken a few liberties with Vision's powers. Anyway, for the people who want me to explain these characters in this universe, I can release a biography chapter if it matters that much. I'd rather not. Anyway, please review. I want some hope for this story._


End file.
